The Past Left Behind Me
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: A story years after the anime, with Ikaruga and Yomi happily married. Just a glimpse into a warm night of their marriage. I originally wrote this story back in September (September 30, 2016, if my docs are to be believed), but didn't really put it out there until now.


They lived together in a quaint home, nestled quietly within the city. With the money they now possessed, they could have upgraded, but that wasn't what Yomi wanted. After spending her entire life poor, actually having money made her feel uncomfortable. Luckily her partner understood, and their house was a compromise that they both could appreciate.

As night fell upon them, she stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner for the two of them. She knew when her partner would be home from work: it was like clockwork. Humming to herself, she finished cooking up her favorite bean sprouts with some rice and meat and separated the haul in half. Putting each half onto a plate, she brought them both to the table and set them down just as the sound of the front door opening reached her ears. Right on time.

A warm smile naturally came to her face as she left the kitchen and made her way to the front, and like every day prior she was happy to see a familiar raven-haired beauty removing her jacket. She crossed the gap that stood between them, planting a soft kiss on her partner's lips. "Welcome home, Ikaruga."

"Good evening, Yomi." There was a noticeable fondness in Ikaruga's voice as she greeted her partner. The smell of dinner wafted over from the kitchen, reaching her nose. "Mm, dinner smells delicious."

"You say that every night," Yomi teased, taking Ikaruga's hand in her own and leading her into the kitchen, where she allowed her to get situated while she went to pour them each a glass of water. Drinking water for most meals was still a leftover from her frugal days, but it had never seemed to bother Ikaruga.

She remembered that, back in the day, not everyone had been so keen on appropriate hydration. Mirai especially had voiced considerable complaints of the lack of soda during their meals, saying that it 'didn't cost that much to get a Coke or something'. Her lips curled downwards in a slight frown at the memory, and she imperceptibly shook her head to chase it away.

With two glasses in hand, she brought them back to the table and set them down, one for her and one for Ikaruga, who thanked her politely. Sitting down, she shot her partner a gentle smile before they both began to eat. They talked about their days and the latest news out of the Phoenix Corporation, the company that Ikaruga was the CEO of.

A lot of Yomi's frugal ways had been lessened when she began to understand how hard Ikaruga worked to provide for the two of them. It had eventually opened her up to a different outlook on life, and she held a great amount of appreciation for what was being done for her. Things had changed so much over the last few years.

Once their meal was done, Yomi took their dishes and put them in the sink. Though Ikaruga had often insisted on helping out with the household chores early on, Yomi was reluctant to let her partner handle any of the menial tasks that needed to be done. She actually enjoyed doing them, plus it made sure that there wasn't more piled on Ikaruga's plate besides her already-busy job.

While she washed their dishes, Ikaruga came up from behind and wrapped her arms around Yomi's waist. Resting her head on Yomi's shoulder, she whispered in a tired voice, "Once you're done, why don't you join me in the shower?" An excited shudder ran through her body, allowing herself to nod in response.

Satisfied by the response, Ikaruga left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom. Yomi continued to wash the dishes, but it was harder now that she was distracted. Her mind was constantly drifting off to what was going on in the bedroom and what was to happen in the shower. A task that wasn't supposed to take too long ended up being exactly that. Thankfully she finally finished, and she had to stop herself from running towards the bedroom like an overeager puppy.

Maybe for some couples the excitement eventually died off, but at least at this point, that sentiment couldn't be further from the truth. Even from their early days of knowing each other, there was a definite attractive appeal about Ikaruga, but that pristine beauty had only fueled her rage back then. Now it only fueled her desire.

When she reached the bedroom, Ikaruga wasn't there, but there was a light on in the adjoining bathroom. She opened the door and was greeted with the sight of her beloved standing in front of the shower, not a single shred of clothing remaining on her body. A lustful heat immediately flared up inside of her, warming her up considerably.

She was quick to follow suit, her dress coming off in a flash. Her bra and panties were also disposed of quickly, but she hesitated when it came to removing her gloves. It didn't go unnoticed, and when she looked up from her slightly shaking hands, Ikaruga was standing directly in front of her, a smiling vision of loveliness.

Taking Yomi's hand in her own, she pulled the glove off, not letting go even as Yomi winced at the sight. On her hand, clear as day, was a tattoo: an image of two snakes with their bodies curled around each other to create the symbol of infinity. It was a mark that reminded her of the past, and even after all these years she didn't want Ikaruga to see it, to remember.

"You don't need to hide it from me." The two of them locked eyes, unsure emeralds being held captive by resolute sapphires. "The past is behind you, is it not?" Letting go of Yomi's right hand, Ikaruga grabbed her left and removed that glove as well, revealing the other thing those gloves hid: a silver wedding band wrapped around her ring finger.

"This..." She lifted Yomi's hand up to her lips, kissing it softly. "This is proof of my trust for you." There was no doubt in her mind that Ikaruga spoke the truth. They wouldn't be married if there wasn't that sense of trust between them. Unable to keep herself from smiling - not that she'd want to - she wiped away a few stray tears. Ikaruga had always had a way with words.

"You always know just what to say, don't you?" She gently removed her wedding band and set it down on top of her gloves, then she had a moment to relax while Ikaruga started up the shower. They had to wait for the water to get warm, after all. This allowed her a chance to admire her partner's attractive physique.

She loved how long Ikaruga's hair was. It fell down just far enough to perfectly frame her soft, perfectly-shaped ass. Truly she was blessed to have married someone who was easy on the eyes from both the front and the back. Unable to help herself, she strode over until she stood next to Ikaruga, grinning as she slapped her open palm across her partner's ass, watching with enjoyment as it jiggled from the hit.

"Yomi!" Ikaruga's cheeks flushed a bit, but this was a far cry from the prudish, embarrassed high schooler she'd originally met. There was a smile on her face as well, and when she stepped into the shower, there was a look in her eyes that Yomi could never deny. She was drawn in by them, and she followed her into the shower without delay.

The water felt good against her skin, but it couldn't hold a candle to the feeling of Ikaruga's body pressed up against her own. As soon as she entered the shower, she only got a moment to feel the water before she was pressed against the wall. Ikaruga was using all three inches of their height difference to lord over her, and it was impossible to deny how aroused it made her when this more dominant side was shown.

Their closeness caused their large, creamy breasts to be pressed firmly together, a sensation that Yomi was only able to register for a couple seconds before her lips were captured by Ikaruga's. They kissed hungrily, Ikaruga's work-related exhaustion melting away in the throes of passion.

With Ikaruga almost covering her body completely, there wasn't a lot of water getting onto Yomi's skin. Not that she minded, of course. How could one mind such trivial matters when they were kissing the most beautiful woman in the world? She reached around Ikaruga and got two handfuls of soft ninja ass, squeezing it and trying to draw her even closer than humanly possible.

When she felt two slender fingers moving across her thighs, her legs automatically spread enough to allow them passage. A loud, pleasurable moan was forced from her lips as those two fingers entered her, working their way expertly deeper into her pussy. Her grip grew tighter on Ikaruga's ass, bucking her hips forward in an unrestrained show of pleasure.

Her legs shook when Ikaruga pressed her lips against her neck, kissing and suckling at the sensitive skin. They had learned quite a lot about each others' bodies, and now Ikaruga could play hers like a finely-tuned instrument. Once, she would've been infuriated to be dominated by the likes of Ikaruga on the field of battle, but now in a different kind of battle, she could only cling onto her partner for dear life and beg for more.

"Gods... Harder, Ikaruga! Harder!" Her request was granted, Ikaruga's strong fingers pumping their way in and out of Yomi's pussy with an enviable strength. The sensation was beyond incredible, and she could feel her release starting to build between her legs. Ikaruga's lips left her neck then, kissing downwards until they reached Yomi's chest.

Kissing all over her huge tits, Ikaruga finally dragged her lips to Yomi's right nipple, latching onto it and sucking hard, flicking her tongue harshly across the nub. At the same time, she didn't let up between Yomi's legs, moving her fingers in and out with the same intensity as before. It was all too much, and there was nothing that could stop the floodgates from opening right then and there.

Yomi tilted her head back and moaned, her vocalized pleasure rising above the sound of the shower as she came, her juices gushing all over Ikaruga's fingers. As she started to cum, Ikaruga moved her lips back up to Yomi's, swallowing her moans and kissing her fervently.

Her orgasm slowly began to subside, her body slowing down. Ikaruga slowed down with her, adjusting her speed so that Yomi could come down pleasantly. Breathing heavily, she let out a tired laugh, happily accepting the more loving kiss Ikaruga gave her. Her hands ended up being held by Ikaruga, who pulled her under the water.

She sighed contently, the water feeling so good on her skin. While she planned on continuing to enjoy it, she knew her work wasn't quite finished. To her, things should be fair and even, and that meant that Ikaruga deserved an orgasm too.

Smiling at Ikaruga, she dropped down to her knees, their fingers still intertwined as she ran her tongue along Ikaruga's thighs. The soft, surprised moan that reached her ears encouraged her, so she pressed her tongue against her partner's awaiting slit, slipping inside.

Biting on her lower lip, Ikaruga's hand slipped from Yomi's and pressed against the wall, her eyes glued to her partner's actions. Yomi used her now-free hand to reach around and get another grip on Ikaruga's ass, enjoying it every time when she could elicit these reactions from the usually-stoic raven-haired.

Her tongue darted expertly in and out of Ikaruga's pussy, feeling the tenseness increasing throughout her body. She must've been in the mood for quite awhile, which was a thought that made Yomi work all the harder. The water continued to fall as she increased her pace, wiggling her tongue around until she pressed it down hard on Ikaruga's clit.

Letting out a loud, strangled moan, Ikaruga let go of the wall and grabbed Yomi by the hair, tugging hard on her blonde locks. She was close and Yomi knew it. Pressing down all the harder on Ikaruga's clit, she smacked her lover's ass with a powerful strength befitting her ninja status. That was all she needed to do before the dam burst.

Ikaruga's legs shook as she let out a half-grunt, half-shout, her juices flooding Yomi's tongue. Yomi lapped it up greedily, burying her face between Ikaruga's legs as she took all that she could. She stayed there, moving her tongue eagerly until Ikagura came down from her high, breathing heavily as she looked down at her partner.

"I think we're both going to need another shower after that," she chuckled, holding a hand out for Yomi, who took it and let herself be pulled back to her feet. This time, they shared a more tender, loving kiss, holding onto each other as the water ran down their satisfied bodies.

Once they finished their showers, Ikaruga reached for the towel rack and grabbed two towels, handing one to Yomi. With a nod of thanks, Yomi took it and wrapped it around herself as she stepped out of the shower. She watched Ikaruga follow her out, her eyes taking in all of her partner's curves as they were covered by the towel. Still, no towel could truly obscure such beauty.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Yomi stepped closer to Ikaruga, capturing her lips again in a gentle kiss. When their lips parted, Ikaruga giggled quietly.

"You say that every night."

"It's true every night." That brought a blush to Ikaruga's face, much to Yomi's satisfaction. It made her feel good to make an impact like that.

After one more kiss, they each grabbed another towel to dry off their hair, preparing for bed while exchanging small talk. Still, even in the middle of talking about house cleaning, she found her eyes wandering up and down her lover's curvaceous body, and when she looked up, she saw that Ikaruga was doing the same. They just couldn't keep their eyes off each other, apparently.

When they were dried off, and their towels were hung up for their turn to dry, they went back into the bedroom to put on their nightclothes. Pulling on her mint-green nightie, Yomi grabbed a hair-tie and reached back to tie up her hair. She loved watching Ikaruga put on her own nightclothes, as it was just a milky-white robe that, while covering up her more private areas, still managed to give off quite the view. It was still incredible to her that she was the one to be privy to such a viewing.

They both slipped into bed together, with Ikaruga reaching over to turn off the lights and casting them into darkness. As soon as she came back to her normal position, Yomi snuggled up to her, wrapping her arms tightly around her lover and planting soft kisses across her skin. She smiled at the soft, pleasant sounds it drew from her wife.

"Mm, not sleepy yet?" Ikaruga laughed softly, getting a yawn in response. Yomi rested her head on Ikaruga's chest, which, as far as she was concerned, was better than the softest memory foam in the world. She sighed contently when she felt her lover's fingers move through her hair, and it wasn't long before her eyes started to close.

"Ikaruga? Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me we'll be together forever." Ikaruga kept running her fingers through Yomi's hair, pretending to think about the question.

"I promise," she breathed softly, kissing Yomi's forehead softly. "Nothing's going to keep us apart again." Satisfied, Yomi closed her eyes and relaxed her body. She could hear Ikaruga's soft breathing lulling her to sleep, and she felt completely content as she finally let sleep take her away.


End file.
